There may be a situation in which a portable electric device is brought to a workplace such as a construction site for enjoying music or a radio program while at work. Such a workplace at which the electric device is used has a lot of traffic of vehicles for conveying construction materials or people coming and going, so that a common electric device is easily broken due to user's carelessness, unexpected fall of construction materials, or collision against a wall or the like. Under such a circumstance, there is a need to improve endurance of the electric device against external impact.
In order to solve the above problem, there is proposed an electric device having a frame guard provided outside a device body of the electric device for the purpose of protection. The frame guard is formed by connecting bar-like guards disposed at positions corresponding to sides of the device body having a substantially cuboid shape (hereinafter referred to as a first conventional electric device).
Further, in recent years, a device for enjoying music, etc. becomes more varied with advent of a portable acoustic reproducing device, such as iPod® (iPod is a registered trademark of Apple, Incorporated), iPhone® (iPhone is a registered trademark of Apple, Incorporated), etc. Such a portable acoustic reproducing device has a sixe smaller than a radio that is conventionally known as a portable acoustic device (hereinafter referred to as a second conventional electric device). Now, there is a demand to enjoy music while at work by outputting, from the portable acoustic device, music stored in the portable acoustic reproducing device.